The Babysitters and the Madman
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: "If the phone rings again, get out of the house, with or without me." Allen and KAnda end up babysitting a five-year-old Lenalee. What happens when a murdering madman enters the scene? AU. Kinda Yullen. R&R, please.


Kanda and Allen were two high school students who needed money. Kanda's neighbor, Komui, was going out of town for the weekend and had asked Kanda if he could babysit his little sister Lenalee, who was five.

Kanda had agreed, but had asked if his boyfriend could also come. Just for safety measures, since both Komui and Kanda knew he wasn't going to make any moves in a house that wasn't his.

Komui had readily agreed and had taken it upon himself to leave Kanda with enough money that if Lenalee wanted even Red Lobster both days Komui was gone, all three could eat there easily covered.

Kanda sighed as he drove himself and Allen to Komui's house after school. Lenalee wasn't due for a few minutes when they got there, so they decided to see what there was to eat, drink, and what Komui had for entertainment.

Allen noticed that most of the cupboard was lined with sweets and snacks for the girl, but there was some traces of real food in it.

Kanda scowered the living room and found a bunch of movies that only three year olds would watch. He turned on the television and scanned through the channels only finding a children's program. However, as he kept searching, he noticed the rating go up, until he found the porn channel. He sighed. "Sick, psychopathic man." he said, clicking off the television.

Allen came out holding a cup with tea in it. "Find anything good to watch?" he asked, handing the tea to Kanda.

The dark haired man didn't know how the younger had found the tea, but it was a good stress reliever for him, so, he took it and drank it quickly. After he finished, he set the glass down. "Not really. Just a bunch of children's shows… And porn. But, we're not getting excited when we have to babysit." he insisted, seeing Allen's face light up, before the frown came.

"Fine! But, you gotta promise when we go back to your house…" he trailed off, giving the elder a kiss on the cheek.

Just then, a shrill and child-like voice rang through the house. "Allen-san! Kanda-san! I'm home!" came the cry from five-year-old Lenalee Lee.

The little pigtailed girl came running into the living room in her black skirt, her black long sleeved shirt, and her black boots. She ran and jumped up into Allen's arms.

Allen caught her and hugged her. "Hi, Lenalee-chan! How was school?" he asked, hugging her.

"School was fun! Lavi-kun made me a heart out of macaroni!" she said happily, blushing.

Kanda scoffed. "That baka usagi? Be careful, someday you'll be married, and you won't want it to be to him." he stated with a smirk.

Lenalee stuck her tongue out at Kanda before looking at Allen. "I'm hungry." she stated.

Allen nodded. "What do you want?" he asked her, smiling.

"Red Lobster!" she shouted, giggling some.

Allen nodded. "Okay. Red Lobster it is. But, afterwards, you've got to promise not to fight me when bath time and bedtime comes." he insisted as Kanda grabbed the money and his car keys.

Lenalee nodded.

It was a short ride over to the restaurant, where the young girl ordered a bunch of seafood that would've made even Kanda sick. Allen ordered an extra large lobster pizza, and Kanda stuck to shrimp pasta.

To finish their dinner took about two hours, mostly because both Allen and Lenalee insisted on dessert, and Kanda agreed with a sigh.

Finally, they were on their way home, and Kanda sighed. "Lenalee, it's pretty late. I want you to take a bath, and then go to bed. Okay?" he asked patiently, turning into the driveway.

Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Okay, Kanda-san!" she said without an argument. She ran into the house, which Kanda could've sworn he locked the door, but, apparently, he was wrong.

Allen and Kanda both got out of the car and Kanda locked it.

"That was easy, maybe tonight will be easier than we thought." the raven-haired male stated, walking around to Allen's side of the car and kissing the younger.

Allen smiled. "Yeah." he agreed, slipping out of Kanda's arms. The younger male walked into the house and the elder stood outside for almost fifteen minutes. Finally, he looked back and saw the light in Lenalee's room flick off. He knew the girl would be going to sleep now.

He entered the house and sat on the couch with a sigh. Allen came down the stairs with a smile and saw Kanda.

"Are you just coming inside?" he asked, sitting beside the older male and grabbing the television remote.

Kanda nodded and noticed the remote in the younger's hands and paled. _'Uh-oh, I never changed it from the porn channel before I switched off the television!' _he thought as he watched the younger switch on the TV and instantly, the two were met with the sounds of moans of pleasure and other sexual noises they knew a little too well.

Kanda's face flushed, and Allen smirked. "Oh? No getting excited with Lenalee in the house? Well, I'd say you were lying." he stated, smirking as he inched closer to Kanda, forcing the elder onto his back on the couch.

Allen was instantly on top of him and kissing him.

Kanda, not helping himself, kissed back and wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him.

Their lip locked session went on for about ten minutes before the phone began to ring. Kanda sat up, forcing Allen off him and answered the phone with a slightly high-pitched "hello?"

Maniacal laughter came from the receiver, along with a creepy voice. "I'm up here with the girl. You'd better come up and check on her."

Kanda growled. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, but the man on the other end hung up.

Allen looked slightly confused. "Who was that?" he asked, somewhat spooked now.

Kanda sighed as he put the phone back in its cradle. "Just some baka who decided it be funny to prank call us at this time of night." he insisted, sighing as he turned the channel to something that would calm his heartbeat, not accelerate it even more.

Allen curled up close to Kanda as they watched TV. About fifteen minutes later, the phone rang again.

Kanda sighed as he answered with another "hello?"

Again, the sound of insane laughter filled the young man's ear. "I'm up here with the girl. You'd better come check on her!"

Kanda growled. "Who are you?" he shouted into the receiver. But the man hung up.

Allen looked up at Kanda. "Was it the same person?" he asked, somewhat concerned now.

Kanda nodded. "I'm going to go up there and check on Lenalee. If the man calls again, get out of the house, with or without me." he insisted, standing and disappearing upstairs.

Allen waited on the couch for fifteen minutes, wishing Kanda would just come back. Finally, the phone rang.

Allen jumped and uncertainly picked the phone up off its cradle. "H-Hello?" he answered uncertainly.

For the third time, though, the first time Allen heard it, crazy laughter came through the receiver. "I'm up here with the girl. Come up and check on her."

At the same time, Allen heard a strange thumping come from the stairs. The silverette quickly stood and dropped the phone on the couch with a scream. A bloody Kanda, missing both of his legs, and one arms, clawed his way down the stairs, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

When the severely weakened man spoke, it was all gargled. "M-Moyashi. R-Run!" came the command, just as footsteps joined Kanda's attempt to pull himself down the stairs.

Allen screamed again when he saw a man walk down into view, a bloody knife in hand. The man stopped only long enough to stab Kanda through his heart and watch him die. But, by the time he turned his attention back on Allen, the boy was already out of the house.

He had run clear across the road and was banging on the neighbor's door.

"Help! Help!" he shouted, as the door was opened. There stood his friend who was a senior, Tyki Mikk.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" he asked slightly confused.

Allen hugged the man as he cried. "K-Kanda! Murdered! Komui's house! Lenalee! Help!" he shouted, as the psychotic man came out of the house Allen had emerged from and saw he'd been spotted. The man fled.

Tyki took Allen into his home and set him on the couch while he called the police.

Tyki reported everything that he could make out from the younger teen's incoherent shouts.

A few minutes later, what seemed like the whole police force had arrived at Tyki's house. Allen had finally calmed down enough to fall into a restless sleep.

Tyki reported which way the maniac had run, and the Police Chief Reever had sent half of his men in that direction. The other half were to stay around the house and guard it, for Allen's sake. And two or three were to go to Komui's house and investigate what had happened.

After a few minutes, the returned and reported to Reever.

Reever nodded and dismissed them to the outside. "It seems the man, Yu Kanda, was dismembered and murdered. The girl, Lenalee Lee, was found stabbed to death in her bed. I'm sorry. Please tell Mr. Walker that we will allow him to bury Mr. Kanda, since we know Mr. Kanda has no family. We will pay for the services, since this man who escaped was supposed to be in our own department's care. Again, Mr. Walker has our condolences."

Tyki nodded. "Poor Allen. He'll be heart broken. Thank you, officer. I'll tell him when he wakes up."

Police Chief Reever nodded and walked outside, taking up his own post, completing the surrounding of the house.

Tyki walked over to Allen and sighed. "You'll be alone, Allen… I'm sorry for your loss." he stated.

It was then that Tyki noticed the tears falling from Allen's closed eyes. "Allen, are you awake?"

Allen wiped his eyes and nodded. "Kanda's really… Gone?" he asked, trying not to let his voice crack.

Tyki sighed. "I'm sorry, Allen. He is." he confirmed.

Allen's tears fell faster.

~Two Weeks Later~

Allen sat, drying his moonlight eyes for the thousandth time that day, as he looked at the picture of Kanda, in his kendo outfit, his kendo stick thrown over his shoulders as he paused for a picture.

Allen remembered the day he'd taken that picture. Kanda had just won the state championship for Kendo for their school.

That was the picture they'd decided to blow up twenty times and use for his funeral picture. It was the only one Allen could find with Kanda in a relatively good mood, including a small smirk.

Allen could feel more tears coming to his eyes as he stood up and walked to the podium.

"Hello. I'm sorry, I'm a little emotional. Kanda was really close to me." he said as he dried his eyes again. "My name is Allen Walker. I wasn't related to Kanda, since he had no family, but, I was his boyfriend of almost two years. If he'd lived one more week, it would've been two years. I've known Kanda since middle school when he moved here. He was alone then too, so, I offered him room and board with my uncle and adoptive father.

"Kanda; he wasn't very good at showing his emotions, but, you could tell when he was scared for himself, and when he was scared for me. The night he died, he died trying to protect me. I know it. He went up the stairs, but before he did, he said, 'If that man calls again, get out of the house, with or without me.' He wanted to make sure I lived. I want to honor him."

Allen paused here and let a few sobs through, before he got control and turned back to the crowd, where Tyki, Road, Neah; his uncle, and some of the officers that had come to Tyki's house, including the two who'd captured the lunatic.

"Kanda will be missed, by me, by the school, and by everyone who knew and respected him. I just hope he found peace, knowing he was able to help me get out of the house alive. And, I hope he's happy where ever he is."

Allen then stepped down and walked over to the casket, which was open. "Kanda, I'll miss you the most." he said, as he leaned down and kissed Kanda's corpse's lips one last time before he was buried.

He allowed some tears to drop onto the dead man's face before he stepped away, needing to be away from the corpse.

~Three Years Later~

Mana and Neah Walker both stood over two graves, right next to each other.

Neah sighed. "He would've wanted it like this. To be by him forever." he stated, walking away from the grave with his brother.

On the gravestones, inscribed, were the names of the owners of the graves.

_Yu Kanda_

_Born June 6__th__, 1993_

_Died September 8__th__, 2012_

_Allen Walker_

_Born December 25 1996_

_Died October 28__th__, 2012_

"_For my love, I'd pay the world."_


End file.
